


You and I Both Know

by take_ninetynine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cliffhangers, Coda, Episode: s11e23 Alpha and Omega, Gen, Season/Series 11 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6995083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/take_ninetynine/pseuds/take_ninetynine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You and I both know you’re not gonna pull the trigger.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I Both Know

_“You and I both know you’re not gonna pull the trigger.”_

He knows that’s a lie. She knows that’s a lie. The only question is when. She told him to stop, but he doesn’t. What does he care? Dean is dead: he also knows _that_. The world should’ve ended, but it didn’t. The sun suddenly lit up again, all traces that anything was wrong disappeared so immediately. Dean did it, even though they weren’t sure that he could.

But what Sam doesn’t know is what to do next. This isn’t like the Leviathans, when Dean vanished and Sam had promised not to look for him. He didn’t known where to look, or if his brother could even be found. Sam ran then, because he didn’t known what else to do. He should’ve looked for him, but he didn’t. He knows that. This time is different: there’s a guarantee here, nothing to run from. No reason to look for him because he knows that Dean is _dead_. What would he be running from? What would he be running to?

_“You and I both know you’re not gonna pull the trigger.”_

But she does. He knew she would.


End file.
